


Your Turn

by von_gelmini, witchway



Series: Messages Interludes [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Armor Kink, Fantasizing, Inappropriate use of Stark Tech, M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/pseuds/von_gelmini, https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchway/pseuds/witchway
Summary: “You made me tell you my most embarrassing Tony Stark Fantasy. Now you have to tell me yours…”
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Messages Interludes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691347
Comments: 18
Kudos: 176





	Your Turn

**Author's Note:**

> There's a sequel to this story. [Our Turn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816647), if you want an answer to “What does _that_ feel like?”

“So now it’s your turn,” Peter said with a grin, pushing Tony to the bed and climbing on top. The day was done, the undressing complete and they had successfully made it to the bed. This was generally the time that Tony would, directly or indirectly, ask what he wanted to do. (And recently, they had been doing a _lot_ of interesting things.)

Tony grinned at Peter’s grin and let himself be pinned down. Sometimes it took a while for Peter to work up the nerve to do these things, but dammit, was getting better. Any usually Tony was enthusiastic no matter what. Although this time might be the exception, and Peter worried that he was doing it all wrong – shouldn’t he be asking these kinds of questions _after_ the sex? Tony usually had an easier time talking _after_ the sex…

But it was too late – he was already committed. He already had Tony pinned to the bed.

“You made me tell you my most embarrassing Tony Stark Fantasy. Now you have to tell me yours…”

“My Tony Stark Fantasy? You do realize I have an absolutely _massive_ back catalogue of fantasies about myself,” Tony said smugly. “How far back were you wanting me to delve into it?”

“No, your _Peter Parker_ Fantasy!” Peter said, grinning and trying not to. “You admitted that you had them. Your turn to confess.

“I told you about mine... when I was alone in my bed, or in my dorm room, thinking about you…” He had dared himself to repeat it while looking Tony in the eye. He lost his nerve immediately, of course, and moved his head down to rest on the shoulder of the man he had pinned down. “You wanted to know what I thought about, when I was playing with myself, when I was fingering myself. I hope you don’t regret asking. 

“I dreamed about how strong your arms would be…” he whispered. (He had told this part to Tony before, but pushing himself to talk about it, forcing himself to talk about it, was a little thrill all of its own.) “And that you’d know I was hard, and you’d tell me it was ok. And whatever sex would be like, if it would be weird or good or painful or scary, you’d be there, and you’d tell me what to do.

“Now I **_know_ ** you’ve thought about me – too late, _you already confessed_. No going back now. So spill. It’s your turn.”

“Yours isn’t embarrassing. Us in bed together, you turning to me like that…” Tony reached up and ran his fingers through Peter’s hair. “That’s anything _but_ embarrassing. That’s beautiful.” 

“But my most embarrassing Peter Parker fantasy? There are WAY too many to even… but I’ll try.

“When you were bent over the lab table, in those horrible clothes that looked like they were four sizes too big for you, almost more than I even wanted to _fuck_ that ass, I wanted to put it in a decent pair of pants for once. I daydreamed about taking you shopping…”

Peter groaned.

“…and having you try on pair after pair of jeans. You stepping out of the dressing room to show me each one. Taking you out and spoiling you rotten by buying everything that showed off what you were hiding. And… okay… I’m _me_ … so maybe I daydreamed about fucking you in the dressing room where you’d have to be quiet or else you’d just _die_ when we left to check out and everyone heard what we’d been doing.

“So in your twist on truth-or-dare,” Tony smiled up at Peter. “What comes next? Your turn?”

Peter sighed and snuggled into Tony’s embrace, still grinning at the image. Him in the lab, fantasizing that Tony would someday notice him. He shook his head at the irony that Tony was fantasizing too.

“Oh? Okay, my turn. And I never said it had to be the _most_ embarrassing fantasy. I just said that MINE were the most embarrassing, because they were.

“Okay, yeah, I had a lab fantasy too, actually I had a lot. I daydreamed that you would just push me up against a wall and kiss me, then take my hand…” He moved his hand to Tony’s hand. “And hold it against your erection, to show me that it was there, and apologize, you know, for wanting to be with me. Then I could…” he reached up and cupped Tony’s face and pulled it close. “…kiss you back, and tell you that I wanted you too.” 

“Apologize for wanting to be with…” Tony shook his head. “Baby, you _seriously_ underestimate my depravity.” Tony smiled. 

“Well this was an _early_ fantasy…okay okay okay. You’re right - that one’s too tame for a confession - how about this. Remember when I _asked_ you if I could touch it while I went down on you?” His voice got very quiet as he reached out and gently touched the reactor. (He gentled his tone. He knew Tony was sensitive on this subject.) “I had been fantasizing about _that_ for a long time.”

“Now I’m still getting over the irony of you watching my ass in the lab. Please tell me more.”

“This isn’t a fair game if I have to come up with embarrassing fantasies…” Tony reached over and took Peter’s wrist in his hand, placing the kid’s palm over his arc reactor. “And you come up with things that…” Tony leaned up and gave Peter a kiss. “Are romantic.”

“But it’s your game so you don’t have to play by the rules. I do.” Tony smiled. “I had a million and one fantasy variations on the theme of — you teasing me, and me resisting, and you teasing me _some_ ** _more_** like the bratty baby boy you are…”

“Excuse me? _Not_ a brat…” Peter said, trying to interrupt, grinning all the while.

_“So_ a brat,” Tony snorted. “But all of them ended with you bent over the lab table and me fucking you hard enough for you to learn what trouble…” Tony took that wrist he was still holding and brough Peter’s arm behind him, pushing up on it, pinning him down against his chest. "…teasing **_me_ **can get you into.”

Peter moaned a little in appreciation and snuggled closer.

Tony let go of Peter’s wrist. He soothed over the unbruised skin. Didn’t matter if any marks showed. He still ran his thumb across the sensitive spot on the inside of it. “But if I _really_ let myself fantasize… 

“You were teasing me endlessly like that… and I’d been letting you get away with it for a ridiculously long period of time. To where you honestly began thinking that I must be the _densest_ man in the world not to pick up on your obviously _very skilled_ flirtation techniques.” Tony grinned. 

“You wouldn’t notice me stepping a bit away and surreptitiously putting on the brain computer interface headset. And then suddenly it wasn’t _me_ pinning you down to that lab table, but the suit I was controlling. I would hold your shoulders pressed down onto the table with the steady, full force of it. Even spider-enhanced, you wouldn’t be able to push yourself away.

“Then, whether you were struggling or not, protesting the innocence of your actions or admitting their intent, I'd walk behind you and pull those baggy pants down. 

“Then I would take what you’d been teasing me with. While I _held you down_ **_with my armor_** _.”_

Tony leaned back on the bed, tucked his hands under his head on the pillow. One corner of his lips quirked up an his eyes twinkled wickedly. “A bit kinkier than what you thought I was daydreaming about all those times you caught me staring at your ass?” 

He paused before casually saying, “Your turn.”

Peter didn’t speak. His eyes were wide. He struggled to form his next sentence.

“So… wait… the _suit_ would be… wait if the suit is holding me down then _you_ would be… wait… _could_ you do that? So there would be four sets of hands… oh _damn…_ ”

He pulled away from Tony completely and lay on his back, looking up at the ceiling, trying to picture it. Being held down by hands, not hands he was willing submitting to but hands that _he really couldn’t shrug off…_ good god _._ That was a completely different idea.

Then he realized something and turned back to his lover.

“Okay. But you’ve _never_ bent me over a table before. Like, ever.

“What does _that_ feel like?”

**Author's Note:**

> You can't leave more kudos, so leave a <3 as a 2nd one.
> 
> You've come this far, why not leave a comment? 
> 
> Comments are soooooooooo easy. Just cut and paste your favorite line!
> 
> Witchway's Starker blog on tumblr is [thestarkerisobvious](https://thestarkerisobvious.tumblr.com/).  
> Von's Starker blog on tumblr is [starker-stories](https://starker-stories.tumblr.com/).  
> Come on by and visit us.


End file.
